


Deep

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: General Mitaka has to deal with Lieutenant Hux on a disciplinary matter. The lieutenant has his own idea of a suitable way of making amends.





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting

Mitaka regarded the officer sitting opposite his desk with a serious expression.  
“You realise that your actions have consequences, Lieutenant?”

“Yes.”  
The man did not sound terribly contrite. In fact, Mitaka thought he was smirking. He put on his most officious voice.  
“Lieutenant Hux, I will have you address me properly!”  
“Yes, General Mitaka.”  
“And no sniggering. You were caught _bringing the First Order into disrepute_ in cargo hold six with a certain _Kylo Ren._ What do you have to say in your defence?”

Lieutenant Hux looked up, said _”hmmmm”_ and smiled at Mitaka. “He has a very big cock and I wanted to see how much of it I could get in my mouth.”  
“And _there’s_ an image that is never leaving me. Lieutenant, the punishment for flouting regulations like this is very clear. You will—“  
“All of it.”  
“What?”  
“All of it. All of Ren’s massive cock fitted and I didn’t even choke or gag.”  
“Really?”  
“Want me to demonstrate on you?”

General Mitaka watched Hux’s face for a few seconds, calculating green-blue eyes and a hint of an upward quirk to his mouth. He licked his lips and dropped his gaze.  
“I suppose you want to come to some arrangement about your dismissal for such a flagrant flouting of the rules with Ren.”  
“Yes, sir. I suggest that you might be satisfied with me sucking you off right here and agree to drop the matter.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“But there is a command crew briefing in ten minutes at which you and Ren are expected to be present!”  
“Well then, general. I suggest we waste no more time.”

Mitaka pushed his chair back far enough for Hux to fit between his knees. He shrugged the greatcoat off his shoulders, letting it fall over the back of the chair. He slouched down with his knees apart, unfastened his uniform trousers, held the hem of his tunic up out the way and got his cock out. Hux wasted no time at all. He sucked at the tip of Mitaka’s half-hard cock, flicking his tongue around the head and playing with his foreskin until Mitaka reminded him with a breathy groan of, _”Fuck! Hurry up!”_ that they were due company. Mitaka was fully hard now. Hux grasped under Mitaka’s thighs and sucked his entire hot length into his mouth, slurping and swallowing around it. Mitaka swore quietly, and Hux pulled back slowly then rammed his head forwards again. Hux set a demanding rhythm, pulling back and slipping forwards with his lips gloriously tight yet soft around Mitaka’s cock. Mitaka gripped the arms of the chair, desperate to thrust yet nervous of hurting the errant lieutenant. He tensed his legs, arching up as far as he dared, feeling a tantalising tingle spreading out from his core, up his shaft and coiling around the head. He gasped out a warning but Hux just hummed and sent vibrations deep into his groin. Mitaka felt his balls tingle and tighten then his climax hit hard. He came with a few loud gasps, and Hux swallowed as he pulled off.

“Fuck.” Mitaka half-sat, half-lay, spent. Hux sniggered.  
“Better tidy yourself up.”  
“Sith!”  
Mitaka stood unsteadily and fixed his uniform. Hux retrieved and shook out his greatcoat, slung it over his shoulders, and sat in his seat now Mitaka had vacated it, shooing him away. Mitaka returned to his usual position in this office, standing at parade rest opposite Hux.

He was just in time. The door opened and Kylo Ren walked in. Ren looked from Hux to Mitaka and back again, then sighed. “General, Lieutenant, before the rest of the command crew arrive for this briefing, I strongly suggest that you swap your caps back again.”


End file.
